yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 069
たすべき | romaji = Hatasu-beki Shimei | japanese translated = Mission That Must Be Accomplished | english =Coexistence | japanese air date = September 19, 2018 | english air date =February 9, 2020 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Coexistence", known as "Mission That Must Be Accomplished" in the orginal version is the sixty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on September 19, 2018. It will air on Teletoon on February 9, 2020. Featured Duel: Varis vs. Windy This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Varis Varis activates the Field Spell Card "Boot Sector Launch", and activates its effect, Special Summoning up to two "Rokket" monsters with different names from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0/2200) and "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800/1200). The effect of "Boot Sector Launch" increases the ATK/DEF of all "Rokket" monsters on the field by 300 ("Anesthrokket": 0/2200 → 300/2500, "Magnarokket": 1800/1200 → 2100/1500). Varis uses "Anesthrokket" and "Magnarokket" to Link Summon "Dillingerous Dragon" (1600/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Varis Sets two cards. Turn 2: Windy As Varis controls a monster, Windy Special Summons "Stormrider Griffore" (1200/800) from his hand by its own effect. As Varis controls a card in his Spell & Trap Zone, Windy Special Summons "Stormrider Hippogriff" (800/1200) from his hand by its own effect. Windy uses "Griffore" and "Hippogriff" to Link Summon "Stormridership Rockbuster" (2000/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Windy activates the Field Spell Card "Stormrider Turbulence". The effect of "Turbulence" increases the ATK of all "Stormrider" monsters on the field by 300 ("Rockbuster": 2000.→ 2300). Windy Normal Summons "Stormrider Harpiarm" (1000 → 1300/1600) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Rockbuster" points to. As Windy controls no cards in his Spell & Trap Zone and a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Rockbuster" points to, Windy activates its effect, destroying up to two cards in Varis' Spell & Trap Zone, but Windy cannot activate or Set Spell/Trap Cards for the rest of this turn. He destroys Varis' Set "Magic Cylinder" and "Reverse Engineering". Varis activates the effect of "Reverse Engineering" in his GY, banishing it to Set a Trap Card that was destroyed this turn from his GY. The card Set by this effect can be activated this turn. He Sets "Magic Cylinder" from his GY. Varis then reveals that during Windy's End Phase, the first effect of "Dillingerous Dragon" will allow Varis to destroy 1 Attack Position monster Windy controls that didn't declare an attack this turn and inflict damage equal to its ATK. "Rockbuster" attacks "Dillingerous Dragon". As Windy's monster attacked, Varis activates his Set "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack and inflicting damage to Windy equal to the ATK of that monster, but as Varis activated a Trap Card while "Harpiarm" is in Attack Position, Windy activates its effect, changing it to Defense Position to negate the activation and destroy it. The activation of "Magic Cylinder" is negated, and it is destroyed. The attack continues and "Dillingerous Dragon" is destroyed (Varis: 4000 → 3300 LP). Turn 3: Varis As Windy controls more monsters than Varis, Varis activates the effect of "Boot Sector Launch", Special Summoning "Rokket" monsters with different names from his GY in Defense Position, up to the difference. Windy controls two more monsters than him, so he Special Summons "Anesthrokket" (0/2200 → 300/2500) and "Magnarokket" (1800/1200 → 2100/1500). As a "Rokket" monster was Special Summoned while "Dillingerous Dragon" is in his GY, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it (1600/↑↓), but it is banished when it leaves the field. Varis uses "Anesthrokket", "Magnarokket" and the Link-2 "Dillingerous Dragon" to Link Summon "Borreload Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the Extra Monster Zone. As a Link-3 or higher Link Monster was Link Summoned to Varis' field, Windy activates the effect of "Rockbuster", Setting a Trap Card from Varis' GY to his field. The card Set by this effect can be activated this turn. He Sets "Magic Cylinder" from Varis' GY. As Windy controls a "Stormrider" Link Monster and Varis Special Summoned a Link Monster with equal or higher Link Rating than that monster, Windy activates the effect of "Turbulence", negating the effects of Varis' Link Monster until his next Standby Phase. Varis cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. The effects of "Borreload Dragon" are negated. As Windy controls a "Stormrider" in the Extra Monster Zone, the effect of "Turbulence" forces Varis to attack that monster. "Borreload Dragon" attacks "Rockbuster". As Varis' monster attacked, Windy activates his Set "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack and inflicting damage to Varis equal to the ATK of that monster (Varis: 3300 → 300 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.